A Special Present
by SammyLovesJasperHale
Summary: Keith's gone, but a part of him still remains with Natalie and will until the day she dies. Rated T to be safe.
1. Memories

Natalie Anderson had just lost a friend, not just any friend, she lost Keith Zetterstrom. Words couldn't explain how much he meant to her. Sure they hadn't known each other for that long, but to her it felt like they had been acquainted for an eternity. Just like she had promised at the airport she wouldn't leave Keith until he had to go, no matter how long he had left. Natalie was there by his bedside early one Friday morning holding his hand as he took his last few breaths. He didn't say anything to her as he was on his last breath. Keith just simply smiled that trademark lopsided smile of his. Natalie called through Keith's father as the last gasp of air was filling his lungs, and as he exhaled his father had just entered the room.

"He's in a better place now, reunited with his mother." He managed to choke out.

The next few weeks had been a whirl wind of activities. Herself and Mr. Zetterstrom would be planning Keith's funeral, and graduation was just around the corner. She had managed to pass all her APs, one in particular which she passed with flying colours was chemistry. Natalie smiled when she got her chemistry result back, and said to Walt that it was all thanks to Keith choosing her as his lab partner.

Keith's funeral would take place the week before graduation. It would be a celebration of his life, no tears were allowed.

As the coffin was being lowered into the ground Natalie smiled remembering all the odd memories they had together. "The Bowling Scene" flashed by her eyes. She remembered how Keith smelled that night, like motor oil and mints. The Tic Tacs that Keith poured into her hand, tell her if the cops stop to put one of those in her mouth. Natalie remembered hitting him and saying that it wasn't funny. A tear slipped from one of her crystal blue eyes, she quickly whiped it away knowing that Keith wouldn't want her to be sad. He'd want her to be smiling and laughing.

Natalie and Keith's father were at the front, standing side by side, while the minister talked about Keith as if he had personally been aquainted with him. Not many people were there.  
The only person Natalie recognised was Alan, Keith's therapist, or Al as Keith used to address him. She assumed the rest must have been family members that Keith had never mentioned before, although she didn't expect him to tell her every detail of his life to be perfectly honest.

Once the funeral service was finished everyone went back to Keith's home. People came up to Natalie and asked her how Keith and her had been acquainted. She laughed and said they were partners, lab partners. The people just gave a her a friendly smile, not knowing that there was a slight hidden meaning to it. They were obviously more than lab partners. Keith and Natalie been great friends, and more. She had met everyone now, and now knew what kind of family Keith came from. A loving one.

Natalie decided she'd venture into his room. The last time she had been there was the night before Keith's death. They were fixing a part for his yellow truck, she couldn't remember the name of it but she reckoned it was important, like all motor parts. Keith suddenly collapsed, without warning, Natalie didn't dare move him, in case it made matters worse. She whipped out her cell and dialed 911 asking for an ambulance to come quickly. The paramedics arrived within ten minutes. Ten minutes that could have been better used. Placed Keith on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Natalie went with him, the van jolting up and down, her heart pumping faster and faster. When they arrived at the hospital it was like something out of the movies,  
Keith was on a hospital bed, Natalie was running beside him holding onto the railing, doctors were surrounding him taking his stats, the doors swinging open and a new gush of cool air hitting them in the face.

Keith had to go for surgery. Something had gone wrong in his brain, where the cancer was, and he was internally bleeding. The surgeons had to drain the excess blood. Within this time Natalie asked the woman at the desk if she could use the phone to call up Keith's father, Henry, to tell him that his son had been rushed to hospital. Henry arrived in fifteen minutes, in a panic,  
wanting to know if his son was all right. He found Natalie sitting in the emergency room shaking, her eyes puffy and wet, with blotchy cheeks. She'd been crying. Worrying about her friends health. Natalie had wished that Keith had told her earlier on about his cancer, she knew it was because he didn't want her to pity him, but she had deserved to know. She felt a presence beside her, and a strong arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to the man. Henry rubbed circles on her upper arm with his thumb, trying to comfort her. Natalie looked up with her blotchy skin and puffy, teary, crystal blue eyes and smiled at the man.

"He'll be all right, don't worry Natalie." He reasurred her.

Boy had he been wrong.

As Natalie swung open Keith's bedroom door his intoxicating smell filled her nostrils. Motor oil and mint. She felt at home whenever this smell filled her, Natalie smiled and made her way over to his bed. It was still unmade from the last time he had slept in it, its dark blue covers pulled back and scrunched up. His black and white electric guitar was lying at the end of it,  
lonely, unplayed. Natalie ran her fingers over the strings, and remembered when she came over to Keith's real house for the first time with a pair of fluffy dice wrapped in pink paper. It wasn't the only first thing that she had done that night, no, she also had her first time, first time having sex. She could replay that moment in her mind for eternity. She hid in the back of the yellow truck after she had been at his house, Keith drove up to their spot, which was across from The Brick, stopped the truck and got out. He had thought Natalie was there with Raff that night, but he was wrong. Natalie hopped out of the back, and made her way towards Keith, the sound of gravel crunching underneath her shoes, she stopped a meter behind him and spoke,

"I don't care where you're gonna be next year, I don't care if you're crazy, god. I just know i wanna be with you, I don't understand what your doing, it seems so pointless, I mean everything seems so pointless but when I'm with you its different, and i don't know why." Her voice cracked, and her blue eyes began to tear up. What she didn't realise was that Keith was also starting to well up. She had no idea how much he longed for her, for her and her touch. He just never made a move before because he knew he was dying, he didn't want to leave her behind hurt. It all started out as a bit of fun at first, but falling for her was not part of the plan. He couldn't resist her anymore, he whipped around, and embraced her in a passionate kiss.  
One thing led to another and they ended up in the tray of Keith's yellow truck. His strong arms on either side of her, and well built form above. Who could resist such a being? Natalie certainly couldn't. She loved him, she loved him whole heartidly. Natalie never wanted to let go of this moment.

She remembered how he had hurt her that same night, obviously wanting to distant himself because he knew he would be dead soon. Natalie understood this now, she understood how he had just wanted to protect her from the future, not hurt her.

Natalie sat herself on his bed and grabbed his pillow. She snuggled up into it, inhaling his scent. How she missed the smell. Sure she could smell right now in his room, but it smelt so much better on the actual man she loved. It smelt toastier, warmer, now it was just a cold memory she could only hold to for a few more months as she knew that smell would be washed away.  
As she kicked off her black heels and slid into his bed she began to feel dreary. Natalie curled up in Keith's bed and slowly driften off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Test

**A/N - Chapter two. Enjoy.**

The sun was shining brightly through a crack in Keith's blue curtains, so brightly you could see the duct particles floating about. Natalie forgot she had fell asleep in his bed, she hoped Henry didn't mind. She liked waking up in a friendly environment which made her feel at ease. Natalie buried her face in his pillow and took a deep breath. If she could bottle the scent she would, she would spray it everywhere, just so she could have that constant happy memory follow her where ever she went.

At that thought her stomach lurched. No, she wasn't hungry or sickened at the thought of Keith, in fact she didn't know what was wrong with her. Natalie had been like this for just over a month now. She sprung out of bed, and ran out Keith's bedroom door. Natalie raced to the bathroom and threw up, making the toilet just in time. Henry Zetterstrom came in, knowing too well what was happening, he pulled back Natalie's hair from her face. He knew she wouldn't appreciate puking in her own hair. Tim laughed as he remembered doing this for his own wife, Keith's mother. She would dart about every so often to make sure she made it to a bathroom. Yes, Henry Zetterstrom knew all too well what was wrong with Natalie. He was surprised a smart girl like herself had not caught on yet.

Natalie knew she was a over a few months late. She put it down to stress. Brooke sometimes skipped a few months a year, it was natural for her, but to be honest Natalie had never skipped before. The fact the she was being sick right now as well made her worry even more. She couldn't be. Although she doesn't actually remember if Keith and her used a condom that night. It wasn't the only time they had, had sex before though, but she was sure she wore a condom the other times she had decided to have a tumble with him.

Tim saw the realism begin to etch Natalie's face. He chuckled.

She'd be purchasing a pregnancy test as soon as she left the Zetterstrom household. She possibly couldn't be pregnant, she was careful, as careful as someone could get with sex. It all added together though. Missed period, and morning sickness. How she only wished Keith was around, he'd be able to tell Natalie what to do, even if it was cryptic. Another wave of sickness hit her, and the putrid smell of hydrochloric acid and partly digested food entered her nostrils. The sweet smell of motor oil and mint was a distant memory of earlier this morning now.  
Henry handed her a cool damp cloth to wipe her face.

Henry had already cleared the house from yesterdays events, there was no evidence that a wake had taken place. Natalie felt bad, she had wanted to help Mr. Zetterstrom clear up the mess.  
She guessed she couldn't now. The house was as spotless as it could get.

Natalie bid her goodbye to Keith's father as she clambered into the yellow pick up. Henry had decided it'd be in better use in her hands. It would just sit in the drive way if he was to keep a hold of it. Natalie was going to take it to the truck show that Keith wanted to go to in Ontario, it was still getting fixed up though, but she had ten months until the show and that was plenty of time.

Natalie made her way down to the drug store, the same one where she met Al and found out about Billy's death and Keith's cancer. She had never felt so sick as she had that day, her throat went dry when Alan told her. The bell above the door ringed as she entered the shop, and she saw the exact place her and Al were standing that day. Natalie shook her head. She wasn't here to remember that fateful day. The pregnancy tests were in the third isle along with condoms and painkillers. Natalie didn't know what she was going to do, she was well known in this small little town. Everyone knew everyone and she was buying a pregnancy test. God knows what rumours would begin. She didn't even know for certain that she was pregnant.

Natalie picked up the packet that had three tests in it. Repeat experiment, better reliability. Twenty dollars for a few sticks which you urinated on, it was ridiculous. She walked quickly,  
Natalie just wanted this over and done with, she didn't want the people talking. Oh god, Al was standing in the line, the exact same place as that day. She silently walked up behind him and stood there, ducking her head and covering her face with her long blonde locks.

"Please don't let him notice me, please don't let him notice me." Natalie kept running through her mind.

"Natalie, is that you?" Oh shit.

She plastered on a fake smile, that never quite reached her eyes, and looked up at Alan. Except it wasn't Al that called out to her, although he was looking at her, no, it was much worse.  
It was her ex-boyfriend, Raff. Was everyone she knew in this drug store? She thought to herself. This couldn't possibly be the only one in town. She moved her gaze from Al to Raff, then accidental to the pregnancy test. Alan's and Raff's gaze followed her gaze. Raff's mouth lay open, and Al had a quizzical look upon his brow. She couldn't use the excuse of Brooke thinking she was pregnant again, Raff knew they weren't good friends anymore. She had to think fast.

"Oh," Natalie's mouth formed a perfect "O" shape. "Um, t-this is for a friend from tennis p-practise." Yeah, that sounds good enough she though. Raff seemed to believe her, but Alan,  
being a therapist, didn't believe her at all.

**A/N - What did you think? :D.**


	3. My Not So Special Present

Ahem, I am sorry to say that I shall not be posting anymore chapters to any of the stories any longer. I have found that they all lack anything good, and have decided that I shall start a new account and write new stories. Hopefully these new fanfictions that I shall write will be updated more frequently and will be alot better than this utter rubbish on here, that I have previously written.

Now I know you don't like unfinished stories, I myself get pissed off by them, so I'm willing to give all of the fanfictions to someone else. One person can only have one fanfiction, and the chapters that I myself have written must be given full credit to me.

I won't be looking through the review section, so if you want to continue the stories please e-mail me at .uk

It'll be a first come first serve basis and I'll post up every the name of every author and story that has been claimed.

Sorry about this, and thank you.  
Also for my "Keith" fanfiction I only want a good writer, so I'll be looking through previous fanfictions you have written to decide who will get that. The Keith one is the only one that will not act on a first come first serve policy. The only reason for this is because "A Special Present" is more recent, and in my opinion, rather good (if I do toot my own horn).

Right, so, if you want to find my new account it is: SamanthaRileyFox I have nothing posted on there as of yet, I'm still working on a few ideas.

Yours,

Samantha.


	4. Update

This fanfiction, "A Special Present", has been handed over to Purple Shamrock 17 to continue. She is a wonderful writer and I have read one of her "Keith" fanfictions before. I know she is more than capable of continuing on this fic that I hold a special place for in my heart.

Thank you Purple Shamrock 17 :).

If you want to find my new account it is: SamanthaRileyFox I have nothing posted on there as of yet, I'm still working on a few ideas.

Yours,

Samantha.


End file.
